The Great Battle
by N. Harmonik
Summary: SEGA Archie Fleetway AoStH SatAM Crossover. Adapted from Night of 1000 Sonics Sonic the Hedgehog Issue No. 19. A retelling of RoboRobotnik's attempt to conquer every universe. Revised 11/2010
1. Cyber Sonic's POV

The Great Battle

By N. Harmonik

Adapted from "Night of 1000 Sonics!" Sonic the Hedgehog #19

Authoress' Note: After looking at the summary, I can hear some of you asking: what about the other three Sonics? Well, you see, "Sonic Underground," "Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie" and "Sonic X" weren't around when Sonic the Hedgehog #19 came out. In Sonic Super Special #10, SU Sonic revealed that he'd never heard of the events that happened in STH#19. Zonic the Zone Cop, one of the "guardians" of the Sonicverses, then had to register his universe so that its existence would be acknowledged. So I believe that their universes either technically didn't "exist" yet or weren't discovered until later, as was the case with SU Sonic's world.

Chapter 1: Cyber Sonic's POV

I didn't bother to look at the scenery around me. Sure, the star-like objects in the distance were beautiful in a way but I was too busy putting one foot in front of the other as fast as I could to give them more than a passing glance.

"Gotta...get...help..." I muttered as I ran down one of the many hovering roads of the Cosmic Interstate, the dimension that connects all universes together.

I looked around desperately for an exit to any universe that I could get help from. Wait, there was one now! I made a beeline for it.

Going down a path that split off from the main road, I saw the swirling golden portal that would lead to another world. I ran straight into it.

The ground beneath my feet disappeared and I tumbled head over heels continuously through a sea of orange and yellow. The movement and colours somehow made me extremely queasy and just when it felt like I was about to throw up (even though I wouldn't have been able to), I came shooting out of the other end of the whirlpool of energy, landing a few feet away with a plop on my face on something green and ticklish grass. A definite sign that I was not in this universe's Robotropolis.

As I managed to get myself into a sitting position, I heard a familiar voice say, "S-S-Sonic?"

I didn't need to open my eyes to know that it was Princess Sally or, rather, this universe's Princess Sally who was speaking. I scratched my head, trying to get my dizziness to go away. "*click* *whirr* ...Processing."

I heard Sally continue speaking. "He's...you! Only he's a cyborg!"

Huh? Oh, she was speaking to this universe's Sonic, not me.

If I could have sighed, I would. I really was a cyborg no thanks to Robotnik. My leather jacket did nothing to disguise the fact that, while the left side of my body was normal, the right side was another story altogether: it was completely metallic, with the hand and foot looking like their skin had been peeled away so they looked skeletal.

It was then that I felt someone touch my organic ear.

"*click* *whirr* Attack Mode!"

My eyes immediately opened and I saw that it was Sal who had gotten a little too curious. Meanwhile, upon registering the touch, my electronic brain automatically sent a series of messages to certain parts of my body, which jumped up and tried to punch her. Luckily, I managed to redirect the attack towards this world's Sonic who was standing nearby instead and he easily dodged my assault.

"Whoa! Chill out, heavy metal dude! We're on your side! ...I hope!"

My body relaxed and I inwardly cursed myself. Stupid robotic parts and stupid automatic attack mode. I could have really hurt Sally!

Looking around, I also recognized Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor and Tails who were all looking at me apprehensively. The surrounding area didn't look familiar, however. A dirt path, some bushes, a few palm trees nope, not familiar at all.

Sally got into a fighting stance and became the first to break the silence. "Just what are you? Have you been sent by Robotnik to fight us?"

I couldn't blame her for being suspicious. I'd be too if a cyborg popped out a portal that appeared out of nowhere and tried to attack me.

"No, I'm not even of this world. I need your help."

Sally looked puzzled. "Not of this world? What do you mean?"

"Are you an alien?" asked Tails in awe.

I smiled. Just like my Tails; wildly imaginative. "No, Tails. I'm not from another planet. I'm from another universe."

"Huh?" Everyone looked confused everyone, that is, except the other Sonic. "I get it! You're another me!"

Then again, maybe I wouldn't be suspicious after all.

Sally looked at the other Sonic. "I don't understand! How can there be a Sonic and a Sonic-Cyborg?"

"Something like this happened to me once before! That 'doorway' must have been an exit from the Cosmic Interstate! You can get anywhere from there.

"Last time, I took a wrong turn and ran into an evil version of myself! Trust me; it was not a pretty sight!*

"In theory, there are hundreds thousands maybe even gazillions of other, similar universes...and just as many different versions of me!"

I would have loved to ask him about that experience but I knew time was of the essence. "That's the fact, Jack!" I exclaimed. "*click* *whirr* Explanation Mode...

"My universe is a dark and terrible place where our Doctor Robotnik turned the Freedom Fighters into cyborgs...but that proved to be a fatal mistake! With our new half-animal, half-mechanical bodies, we were powerful enough to march on Robotropolis and confront Robotnik for what we hoped would be our final battle.

"We were wrong.

"To win the war, Robotnik subjected himself to his own Roboticization process with crushing results! The resistance was terminated and I fled onto the Cosmic Interstate in search of allies to fight this new menace! Robotnik was pure evil but what he has since become is infinitely worse!

"Now he threatens all universes...including your own."

The other Sonic slammed his fist into his palm. "Don't sweat it, Chrome Dome! Me, myself and I will put a stop to that!"

I slightly cringed. "Call me Cyber Sonic." Chrome Dome... To think I used to like calling other robots that.

Several hundred side-trips across the Cosmic Interstate later, I and hundreds of other Sonics of all shapes and sizes, most of them in weird outfits and uniforms from all walks of life, were seated in a large outdoor stadium well, half of one listening to the Sonic of this world give a speech.

It hadn't been easy... Sometimes, other Sonics had attacked me and Sonic, who had decided to come along, out of suspicion. All in all, though, it turned out pretty good. I found it strange though that the Cosmic Interstate portals that were open never once lead to a world where the Sonic of that universe was too busy to accompany us or where the heroes and villains' roles were switched...

"I suppose you're all wondering why I called you here today. To put it bluntly, fellow hedgehogs, a crisis is upon us! If Cyber Sonic will step up to the podium and explain..."

I complied while Sonic went and sat down with the other Freedom Fighters.

I told them all about what had happened in my world. Needless to say, they got pretty riled up. When I finished, Sonic took his place at the podium once again.

"As you've just heard, one of Robotnik's countless counterparts has conquered his universe! The question is: What are we going to do about it?" he asked rhetorically.

"You'll do nothing, hated hedgehog!"

"Huh?"

Uh-oh... I'd know that voice anywhere. Everyone, including me, spun around.

A familiar orange portal had appeared in midair; beside it, a large hologram of a metallic head: Robotnik. I willingly entered Attack Mode as a stream of Shadow Swatbots, identical to ordinary Swatbots except for their black colour, began pouring out of the portal.

"Heh heh... Fall before the forces of...Robo-Robotnik! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

*"The Good, The Bad and the Hedgehog" Sonic the Hedgehog #11


	2. Archie Sonic's POV

Archie Timeline: During "Night of 1000 Sonics!" Sonic the Hedgehog #19 (duh)

Chapter 2: Archie Sonic's POV

I stared up at that oversized hologram of Robo-Robotnik. Was it just me or did he look even uglier when completely roboticized? Then I looked at the other Sonics and I knew it wasn't just me - so to speak.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Well done, Sonic. By gathering your hedgehog 'brothers,' you've saved me the time and trouble of tracking them down! Soon, this universe and all others shall belong to Robo-Robotnik!"

Not if me and the hundreds of other Sonics had anything to say about it. We were more than ready, willing and able to battle an army of... What did he call these blackish-blueish 'bots; Shadow Swatbots?

"Priority-one-Hedgehogs-surrender."

I smirked. "Surrender? If robots could dream..."

**Zap!**

**Blammo!**

I jumped away from the podium as it got blasted, barely dodging the wooden debris. "Freeze-Hedgehogs."

That did it. The other Sonics charged.

I frowned. These Shadow Swatbots were a little bit better than ordinary ones. That shot just barely missed me.

I quickly went into a Sonic Spin and tore through one. I noticed it took me a lot longer to slice through it. One second longer to be exact. Still, it seemed Robutt-Robuttnik was no different from my Robuttnik; they both had a bad habit of underestimating yours truly.

"Help!"

"Wha-? That sounded like Tails!" Over the sounds of the fight, I could barely hear him. Where was he?

"Let go of me!"

"Oh no, Sal!" I rushed in the direction from which I heard both her and Tails' yells, fighting my way through crowds of Sonics and Shadow Swatbots.

Through a sea of limbs, I saw them both in the clutches of a Shadow Swatbot whose red visor was glowing in a way I didn't like. And the crowd was so thick, I couldn't get there in time!

"Watch out!"

The Shadow Swatbot's visor fired.

But the shot never connected.

Not with a living being, at least.

Charred bits of another Shadow Swatbutt clattered onto the ground beside me as another Sonic, looking just like me (no weird costume), jumped over the crowd and landed right in front of me, Sally and Tails in tow.

"I believe these are yours," he said, smirking and letting go of them.

I briefly hugged them both. "Sally, Tails, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Sonic. Just a little shaken, that's all," assured Sal. Tails looked breathless but excited.

I looked seriously at both of them. "I think you both better get back to Knothole this instant. It's too dangerous here."

"'Knothole?' What's that?" asked the other Sonic in confusion.

"Aw, come on, 'Sonic'," answered Tails matter-of-factly as he turned to him. "You know what it is. You live there."

The other handsome dude grinned and rubbed Tails' head affectionately. "Sorry, keed. Never heard of it. Where I come from, I don't have a home."

I would've asked him what he meant by that but...

"Aaaahhh!"

...Yep. Duty screamed, er, called. I turned to Sally and Tails as we all ducked to avoid getting hit by a laser.

"I'm getting you two back to Knothole! But first, judging by the way Antoine's screaming, I think I may have to bring a special delivery to Dr. Quack. So you two stay out of sight until I come back!"

They both started to protest while the other Sonic stepped forward, looking apprehensive. "You know, for a moment there, I thought you said 'Dr. Quark'."

"I didn't; I said 'Dr. Quack...' Why?"

"Never mind. Listen, I'll help you bring the injured to this 'Knothole'. But you better lead the way, I wouldn't know where the place is, after all."

I accepted. He then revved up and zoomed off in the direction of the scream. "Up, over and gone!"

I starred after him for a moment then followed him. "'Up, over and gone?' What kind of catchphrase is that?"

A little later, the other Sonics were not having much trouble but I couldn't say the same for my Freedom Fighters. One by one, Bunnie, Rotor and Antoine were taken out of commission, due to a broken arm, several laser burns and a fainting spell, respectively. Me and that other Sonic had to carry them by the shoulders and feet to Knothole for medical attention. Of course, I had to lead the way.

One conversation, while we were running back through the lush trees of the Great Forest after bringing Bunnie, the third Freedom Fighter to fall, to Dr. Quack, went something like this:

"Coconuts, Scratch and Grounder are the only badniks that exist in your world?" I asked.

"Yeah unless you count Roller and Ballhog but they didn't last long*. Robuttnik usually sends just Scratch and Grounder after me and Tails. But they're hardly any trouble. Wait, did I say 'hardly,' I meant 'not at all'."

"Is that so?" was my reply. "Me and the other Freedom Fighters rarely ever see those badniks. We usually have to deal with Crabmeat, Buzzbomber and many others. And speaking of Freedom Fighters, do you recognize...?"

"I know Tails and Sally but I have no idea who the half robo-transmogrified rabbit or..."

"Whoa, whoa. 'Robo-transmogrified'?"

"Uh, yeah. She was part robot, right?"

"Oh! In this world, the word's 'roboticized'!"

"Oh."

Way past cool! I never expected that other Sonics' worlds would be very different from mine. As this Sonic revealed, the one in which he lived hadn't been completely conquered by Robotnik. The Swatbots he had to deal with had many different styles. Even the laws of physics were weird. Near invulnerability? Wearing disguises that came out of nowhere? How crazy was that?

But things got even crazier when we returned to the battlefield.

"What?" shouted the hologram of Robo-Robotnik. "My Shadow Swatbots - destroyed! Who dares...?"

"I dare!" Robotnik sneered and jabbed his thumb at himself. "The _true _Doctor Ivo Robotnik! And your floating image doesn't scare me!"

There were bits and pieces of Shadow Swatbots everywhere. A group of ordinary white-and-grey Swatbots stood at attention nearby while their commander, my world's Robotnik, tread upon thousands of Shadow Swatbot bolts and sprockets and mocked his roboticized counterpart.

"Psst! That's your Robuttnik?" the Sonic who had helped me whispered, "Yikes, he's even uglier than mine!"

I grinned at him and zoomed up to Sally, who was still uninjured, while Robotnik rambled on.

"This is my world," Robotnik pointed at Robo-Robotnik, "and it's not big enough for the both of us! Be gone with you!"

"Your world?" I snorted under my breath. "Not on yours and every other Robuttnik's life!"

Robo-Robotnik paused, apparently thinking. "As you wish...but I shall return!" He then vanished in a blinding flash of light.

"That's one down..." one Sonic started.

"...And one to go!" I finished as I clenched my fists, getting ready to fight.

Robotnik wasn't impressed. "You fools! Do you really think he'd give up so easily? I certainly wouldn't!"

He actually had a point, much as I hated to admit it. He then approached to me.

"Since this new menace is a threat to all our interests, I propose we cease our private battles and pool our resources!"

I scowled. "This stinks worse than last week's chili dogs, Doc! But when you're right, you're right!"

A while later, me and Sal (Tails had been sent back to Knothole) were seated at a small, round conference table Robotnik had conveniently brought in his ship. All the Swatbots and other Sonics remained standing around. Robuttnik, not bothering to sit down himself, slammed his fist on the table to get everyone to quiet down.

"'Bots..."

Me and Sally cleared our throats.

"...and Freedom Fighters! I call this meeting to order!"

I could never stand these kinds of things so I just let the princess and Robuttnik talk while I looked with interest at the other Sonics.

I noticed one Sonic in purple shorts, who was twice as tall as a normal hedgehog and many times as muscular, trying to push another one, who appeared to be made out of rocks, out of his way for some reason.

He stopped after a while and scratched his head, mumbling, "Why do others talk? Why not fight? This one is big! Strong! Strongest one there is! No need help!"

At that moment, four minuscule Sonics in different shorts and shirts, no taller than my knee, came running by him. Big Sonic noticed and stomped his feet on the ground, throwing the Mini Sonics up into the air. "What can little ones do?"

The miffed Mini Sonics got right back up again and started running circles around Big Sonic, disorienting him.

"What..."

"...can..."

"...we..."

"...do?"

Two of the Mini Sonics ran behind Big Sonic's feet and crouched down. The other two immediately jumped up and shoved him over their companions' backs.

"Does this answer..."

"...your question?"

With a loud crash, Big Sonic fell down right on his behind.

I would have got up to tell them to cut it out but the Sonic who helped me before made sure I didn't have to, unintentionally or not. "Knock it off, you guys! This man has a plan!"

A plan which Robotnik started to explain right then and there, with the help of a set of maps. Finally, I must have been sitting for a whole five minutes!

"In order to second guess our mutual adversary, I've had to think like him! ("Now how hard could that be?" I wondered sarcastically) Which means he's definitely searching for a way to destroy us all!

"And he could accomplish his goal if he had...the Giant's Hand! A alien weapon of great power!

"My genius has located the weapon's likely position within the region known as the neutral zone..."

As if on cue, another portal appeared a mere ten feet away. Hmmm...

"...and we need to dispatch a squadron of Sonics across the Cosmic Interstate to retrieve it! Go now! Quickly!"

While a bunch of Sonics dared to go through the portal (including the one that helped me), I decided to be one of the Sonics who'd stay in my universe. After all, someone had to keep an eye on Robotnik.

* * *

*"Untouchable Sonic"


	3. AoStH Sonic's POV

AoStH Timeline: Between "Sonically Ever After" and "Sonic Christmas Blast"

Chapter 3: AoStH Sonic's POV

"Man, this place reminds me of the Warp of Confusion a bit too much."

Now that I was in the Cosmic Interstate again, I felt less...constricted than I was in that other world. From talking with the Sonic of that world, I had figured out why earlier: the laws of physics were stricter there! In that world, if you broke your arm, it would take a few days instead of a few hours to heal. Yikes! ...I wondered what their life spans were like. I bet they were pretty short.

Just then, a familiar hologram appeared out of nowhere. This time, we could see Robo-Robotnik's whole body and a bit of the room he was in, like he was using a camera.

"Well, well. What are you rodents doing here? Don't you know better than to play on the streets at night?"

"Whaddaya want, you talking egg?" asked the Sonic who had been put in charge of our group. Some of the other Sonics asked similar questions.

"I wouldn't be so rude if I were you, hedgehogs." Robo-Robotnik looked all over the squadron. "I see your cybernetic cohort is not with you. What a pity... I would have loved for him to see this." He stepped out of the way.

I gasped and so did many other Sonics. Right behind Robo-Robotnik's previous position was a cyborg, just like Cyber Sonic, wrapped almost entirely in chains. A cyborg that looked vaguely like...

"Sally!"

Even if her body couldn't move, her mouth still could. "Sonic! Help..."

Suddenly, another long chain whipped out from the side and wrapped itself around Sally's mouth, forcing her quiet.

Robutt-Robuttnik's voice then kicked back in. "Oh and allow me to introduce you to your malevolent 'brother'." The camera then moved to where the chain had come from. "Evil Sonic!"

It was another Sonic! This one was clad in a leather jacket, boots and sunglasses. He sneered at us and waved mockingly, still holding one end of the chain. "Hello, goodie-two-shoes! Guess what: me and ol' Robo-Robotnik are in cahoots!"

The camera moved back to said robo-transmogrified egg belly.

I was furious. How dare he! Even if she wasn't from my world, she was still Sally. "Let her go, Robutt...!"

Robo-Robotnik interrupted me and the Sonics who had voiced similar replies, waving his finger and saying, "Uh-uh-uh-uh! What did I say about being rude, hedgehogs?"

Me and the others seethed silently.

"You'll have to make a choice, rodents: the princess's life or everyone else's. As of now, some of my Shadow Swatbots are heading for the location of the Giant's Hand. You have ten minutes to find either it or the princess. And don't even think about splitting up. There would be too many Shadow Swatbots both guarding my fortress and looking for the Giant's Hand for two halves of your squad to handle. Farewell." With that, the hologram disappeared.

We looked at one another. "This reeks, peeps," I said.

"Now what?" asked the Sonic in charge.

"If only we know where Robo-Robotnik's universe is," I replied. "Then we could probably rescue Sal and get the Giant's Hand without having to split our group."

As if in reply, an orange portal appeared on the road before us, not on the end of a road as usual.

Me and the others stared at it, wondering what to do.

"Should we go?"

"Do you think it leads to Robo-Robotnik?"

"Maybe it's a trap."

"It did pop up suddenly."

"I'll check it out." The lead Sonic zoomed right through it.

A second later, he popped out again, grinning.

"Where does it go?"

"Is it Robo-Robotnik's place?"

"You bet!" He gave the thumbs up.

"Someone must be helping us."

"Never mind that! Let's go!"

"Which way should we go?"

We were all now in long, wide, metallic hallway which ran off to the left and right. The portal had disappeared when the last Sonic had come through. Now, I felt constricted again.

A loudspeaker suddenly blared. _"What? _How did you get into my fortress so fast? Not even you hedgehogs could infiltrate this place in less then two minutes, let alone find it!"

I yelled back. "We'd love to tell you, Robo-Robutthead but we kinda don't know that ourselves. Ha ha ha!"

"We'll see who gets the last laugh, rodents. All Shadow Swatbots, deploy to Level 5, Hallway 3!"

Uh-oh. That was our cue to beat feet. We chose to go right.

We didn't get more then a hundred feet, however, when the floor dropped out from under us.

"Ahhhh!" Since I was near the front, I scrambled to grab hold of the edge of the floor but missed and was caught by the lead Sonic who then helped me back up.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." As the others' screams faded, I turned around and stared down into the hole, which took up the whole width of the hallway. I saw nothing but darkness. I looked at the other side, quite a few metres away, where a few Sonics remained, having managed to stop in time. The trap door stayed open.

"Now what?" one of them yelled. "It's too wide to leap!"

The lead Sonic answered back, "Listen, try to find the others and get out of here! We're gonna go look for the princess!"

"You sure you two could handle this on your own?"

"Very."

A moment of hesitation. "Okay then, good luck." They ran off. We had been forced to split up after all.

"Come on. We're outta here." We sped off in the opposite direction.

We made our way through hallways filled with Shadow Swatbots. Most of them must have been on the lower levels fighting the other Sonics 'cause we only encountered groups of five to eight at a time. So we easily tore through those 'bots like hot knives through chili dog buns. This was so easy, we even talked a little about our worlds.

"You know," I said as I finished off the last Shadow Swatbot, "this kinda reminds me of the time my Robotnik got his mitts on all four Chaos Emeralds and...*"

"Wait a minute, 'all four Chaos Emeralds'?"

"Yeah, I know. It's really amazing, him pulling that off..."

"No, I mean, there's only four Chaos Emeralds in your world?"

I frowned at him as we ran down the hall. "Well, yeah: Invisibility, Invincibility, Immortality and the Power of Life. Why? Are there more than those four in your world?"

"...Uh, yeah, there's seven. But they don't each represent the powers you just described. The only thing that makes them different from each other is their colours."

"Colours? Aren't they all green?"

"...One of them is. The rest are red, yellow, light blue, dark blue, purple and grey."

"Then why are they all called Chaos Emeralds? Emeralds are supposed to be only green!"

He chuckled. "Come to think of it, I don't know. I guess whoever named them didn't like the name 'Chaos Gems' or something. Hey, maybe there are more than four Chaos Emeralds in your world; they just haven't been discovered yet. I used to think there were only six."

Just then, we heard the voice of another Sonic. "Hey, babe, why don't you and me do something beautiful together."

Me and the lead Sonic skidded to a stop next to an open doorway and peered into a tiny room bare of furnishings: there was Cyber Sally, still wrapped in chains, and Evil Sonic, who was leaning into her face and grinning.

"I'll take that chain off your mouth if you swear you behave yourself. As an added bonus, I might let you go free afterwards too. But one wrong move (he held up a remote control) and this electric...electro...EMP will ensure you go to sleep for a very long time."

Cyber Sally looked furious but then she caught sight of us.

As she bit back an exclamation of surprise, I mouthed, "Distract him."

She stared for a second then nodded.

Evil Sonic saw it but his grin grew broader. "Alrighty then." He unwrapped the chain from around her mouth. He obviously thought she had been nodding at him.

A seductive smile appeared on Cyber Sal's face. "You know, with that leather jacket, you kind of resemble my Sonic... Only a lot more handsome."

"Heh heh, I know." Evil Sonic licked his glove and smoothed back his spines.

While she continued to play on his oversized ego, me and the lead Sonic tried to come up with a plan.

"How about a Sonic Spin?" I suggested.

"...A Super Spin Attack? Nuh-uh," said the lead Sonic. "I've never used it on a living being before but I bet it wouldn't be pretty. Not to mention we'd risk injuring Sally with her so close to him as well."

I've got to remember that the laws of physics are different in other universes.

"Well, we can't fight him hand-to-hand either;" I replied. "He might activate that remote. Hmmm... I've got it!"

"Got what?"

"Hold on a sec."

I curled up into a ball and willed my spines into pressing against my body instead of sticking out.

"What are you doing?" I heard the lead Sonic ask in confusion.

"Kick me into Evil Sonic!" I answered.

_"What?" _He barely kept his voice quiet.

"You heard me. Pretend I'm a soccer ball!"

"Won't that hurt?"

"Not as much as Sally will be if Evil Sonic presses that remote."

"Good point. Okay... Brace yourself!"

**Pow!**

I barely felt anything as the lead Sonic's foot connected with my body, sending me flying right smack into Evil Sonic.

"Oof!"

I felt ourselves collide with a wall, with me being cushioned by him fortunately.

I uncurled and saw, before me, an unconscious Evil Sonic lying against a dent in the wall. I heard the sound of chains clinking and turned around. The lead Sonic was untying Cyber Sally.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

She smiled. "Thanks to you two, I am."

I walked up to them. "Aw, no biggie."

Just then, we heard the sound of clanking feet getting steadily louder outside in the corridor. The lead Sonic picked up Cyber Sal. "We better get outta here and find the others."

"Yeah, let's juice before they cook our goose." We exited the room, leaving Evil Sonic behind to be dealt with by Robo-Robotnik.

* * *

*"Prehistoric Sonic"


	4. SEGA Sonic's POV

SEGA Timeline: Between "Sonic Triple Trouble/Sonic & Tails 2" and "Sonic Drift 2"

Chapter 4: SEGA Sonic's POV

"Sally!"

I watched as Cyber Sonic grabbed Cyber Sally in a hug that could probably rival Amy's, a tear brimming in his organic eye. "I thought you were dead!"

Sally hugged back. "I thought you were too!"

Wait, let me back up a little. After me and that other Sonic had rescued Cyber Sally, we had searched for our comrades on the lower levels of Robo-Robotnik's fortress and found them fighting for their lives against hundreds of Shadow Swatbots. We had retreated and brought Sally and several wounded Sonics back to the dimension where Cyber Sonic had taken refuge. Now they were having this happy reunion.

He let go and a worried look appeared on his face. "What about the other Freedom Fighters?"

"I don't know, Sonic. I haven't seen them since Robo-Robotnik attacked us..."

Cyber Sonic sighed wistfully and shook his head.

I decided to leave those two to it and find some reinforcements to replace those too injured to fight. We were running out of time to find the Giant's Hand.

I strolled right up to the crowd of Sonics that had stayed in this world just in case and grinned. "So...who's up for some alien-weapon-of-great-power hunting?"

I unrolled the map that Robotnik had entrusted me with and glanced at it every so often to make sure we were on the right track. The last thing me and the other Sonics wanted to do was to get lost in the Cosmic Interstate.

The road signs weren't helping at all. Among other things, they often just said something crazy like, 'Speed Limit: still 74,656 light yrs. per hr.'

I looked ahead and saw a vaguely familiar fork in the road. Three paths branched off to the left while two branched off to the right. In-between was a strangely black-and-white void. Two signposts stood nearby.

Then I remembered and skidded to a halt. Several grunts and cries escaped the mouths of my companions as they all crashed into me.

After a few moments, one recovered enough to ask, "What's wrong? Why the sudden stop?"

"If you'd watch where we're going," I replied, "you'd see for yourselves!"

They stared at the five paths, puzzled.

"Now what? Do we beat feet this way..."

"...or thataway?"

"Huh?"

"Maybe we should split up."

"Nah! That trick never works."

I unfurled the map and gazed at it. The five-way fork and void were reproduced on a section of the map. An arrow and the words 'to Neutral Zone' were printed right next to the void.

"According to Robotnik's map, we head thataway." I pointed to the space and turned to the others. "Only there is no 'thataway!' Just a big empty space! A colourless void."

I glanced at the map again and thought. "Hmmm... Robotnik did claim this route ran along the border of the Neutral Zone."

"Yeah?"

"So?"

I rolled up the map, looked out at the black-and-white space and walked towards the edge of it, ignoring the sign that said 'Point of No Return'. "So sometimes you've gotta take..."

I lifted my left foot...

"...a leap of faith."

...and placed it into the void onto invisible yet solid ground.

I took another step, then another, then another until I was way out in the void. I looked down at myself and saw that my body had become colourless as well.

I turned 'round and motioned to the others. "Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Somewhat reluctantly, they followed.

We didn't dare run for fear that, if we did, we would go over the edge of the invisible ground. Some Sonics found though that if they jumped, they would safely float back down as slowly as a feather.

Eventually, we found ourselves conversing with one another to alleiviate the boredom and the tension. I, myself, started talking with another ordinary Sonic. This one hadn't help me rescue Cyber Sally but he had assisted me during the retreat by carrying those who had been hurt.

"Doesn't Robo-Robotnik know the meaning of variety?" I joked, "Why does he use only one type of robot?"

"There's probably more. I'm surprised we didn't see any other cyborgs or even Workerbots in Robuttnik's base."

"Workerbots?"

"People who have been turned into robots."

Oh, a kind of Badnik, I thought. "Well, no biggie; if we'd met any, we'd have freed them easily!"

"Freed them? How? We didn't have any Power Rings."

"I'm pretty sure we wouldn't have needed them; for the Workerbots, that is. Badniks tend to have a bad aim."

"What are you talking about? Rings are what give Workerbots their free will back! And what aim? They don't have any weapons!"

"...Uh, aren't Workerbots Badniks?"

"No! And what is a Badnik anyway?"

"Er, Badniks are robots that use living animals for batteries."

"Say what!"

"...What I mean is that the Robotnik in my universe encases living beings in robots; their life energy acts like a battery."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute... you mean, in your world, Robuttnik traps people inside robots so they'll give juice to his machines?"

"Well, yeah. Don't Workerbots have people imprisoned inside them?"

"Uh, no. Where I come from, my Robotnik doesn't trap people inside robots; he _transforms _them into robots!"

My jaw dropped. "Really?"

"Really."

Oh man... How low could any Robotnik go?

I thought about this for a while then asked, "...You can't free Workerbots, can you? Turn 'em back, I mean?"

"No but me and my friends are working on a machine that will change them back. For now, all we can do is use a Power Ring on the Workerbots to free their minds." He looked a little sad for a moment there so I didn't question him further. Besides, I was way too shocked. Turned into a robot...and I thought being imprisoned inside one was bad!

Just then, I saw something up ahead and it didn't take an IQ of 300 to realize what it was. "There it is! The Giant's Hand!"

A large, folded, metal glove floated in the air before us, its colour currently matching that of the Neutral Zone. It was as big as my head (including quills) and adorned with gems at the joints. Picking it up, I was surprised to find that it was lighter then it looked. The others gathered 'round.

"I wonder if a real giant once wore it?"

"I wonder what it does?" I said to nobody in particular.

"You'll find out soon enough, blue boy...the hard way!"

With a pow, someone knocked me and a few other Sonics off our feet, grabbing the Giant's Hand and making a run for it!

I barely had time to recover before someone shouted, "Incoming!" and lasers flashed all around us.

"Hey!"

"Who?"

My question wasn't unanswered for long as the thief screeched to a stop on a piece of road right next to some familiar robots.

"It's our evil twin! And an army of Robo-Robotnik's Shadow Swatbots!"

Evil Sonic sneered. "Correct-o-mundo, goodie-two-shoes! Nice to see you again...not!"

He waved mockingly. Now that it was not in the Neutral Zone anymore, the Giant's Hand was a dull grey-greenish colour, jewels and all.

"You owe me big for the trouble you got me into with Robo back there! Unlucky for you, he decided to give me another chance." He jabbed a thumb at the Shadow Swatbots. "And once these black metal jacket types have done their thing, I'll be the one and only Sonic!"

The Sonic that I had been talking with glared. He ran across the void back onto the road and zipped past Evil Sonic, making him spin around and around. "Not so fast, shades! 'Cause, in case you've forgotten, we're all Sonic!"

That was our cue to rock 'em and sock 'em. We ran across the void and attacked the Shadow Swatbots with everything we had.

However, Evil Sonic took advantage of our preoccupation and tried to run for it. "Ha! Your buddies can swat my 'bots but the Giant's hand and I are headed back to home base!"

I was going to give chase but that other Sonic did it for me. "You and it aren't going anywhere..."

He passed Evil Sonic...

"...except down..."

...stuck his foot out...

"...and out!"

...and tripped him, forcing him to drop the Giant's Hand, which skidded to a stop a few feet away from them.

He picked up Evil Sonic by the scruff of his jacket, who simply leered. "Smooth move! You may have me..."

The Giant's hand started glowing.

"...but Robo's computer sensors have targeted..."

It suddenly disappeared!

"...and teleported the hand...right into his clutches! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

The look on that other Sonic's face was one of pure horror as he stared at the spot where the Giant's Hand had been mere seconds ago. I moaned loudly in an attempt to disguise my true feelings, which were that of fear. "Now what are we going to do?"


	5. SatAM Sonic's POV

SatAM Timeline: Between "Doomsday" and first episode of would-be third season.

Chapter 5: SatAM Sonic's POV

Would you believe we were now in...Robotropolis! Well, maybe you would, since Robotnik had called for a temporary truce. We were there in his command centre to recover from Evil Sonic's attack as Knothole was too small to house us all and we couldn't risk Robuttnik discovering its location. None of us were pretty comfortable though. But then again, us Sonics were more worried about Robo-Robotnik and what he was doing with the Giant's Hand.

"Wonder what he's up to now?" I thought out loud.

"Something diabolical, Pixel Brain, what else?"

"Pixel Brain?" I turned to the one who had said that. To my surprise, it was another regular Sonic, no funny clothes on. "What kind of insult is 'Pixel Brain'?"

"One I usually reserve for Tails. But since you sounded just like him, stating the obvious and..."

Angrily, I got right into his face. "No one calls me or any version of my little buddy names and gets away with it!"

"Hey, cool it! Besides, it's not like he minds, doppelganger."

"Tails doesn't mind being made fun of? Yeah, right. And who are you calling 'doppelganger,' doppelganger?"

"Cut it out, you two!" Sally marched up, her hands on her hips and a frown on her face. "This isn't the time to be fighting."

We both reluctantly stopped.

**Kaboom! **

That nearly knocked us off our feet. "What was that?"

"Look!"

We all turned to a large monitor on the wall and gasped at what we saw.

A 100-foot-tall robot was destroying a town with missiles, lasers and flamethrowers. It looked a lot like a Shadow Swatbot except for the more padded shoulders, visible gears and pistons in its stomach and the cubic head, which had a horn on the left and right sides and a large viewing window and speaker so we could easily see and hear the pilot.

Robo-Robotnik was gloating and laughing crazily. "Behold the mightiest weapon ever created...Giant Borg!"

Giant Borg? How corny could you get?

The citizens of the town were screaming and running for their lives. Some Freedom Fighters were battling the monstrous robot but none of their weapons were making so much as a scratch in its metal hide. Some even lassoed Giant Borg's body in an attempt to restrain it but the robot just snapped the ropes in two. Finally, they retreated, taking with them their wounded companions and pride.

Needless to say, this got me and the others all fired up. "Why are we sitting here," I yelled angrily, "while other Freedom Fighters are getting their behinds kicked fighting that thing!"

"You said it!"

"Let's go get it!"

"I'm with you!"

"Don't be so hasty, hedgehogs."

We turned to Robotnik who had just entered. "I overheard what Robo-Robotnik called it. Can't you tell what Giant Borg really is?"

The Sonic I had been arguing with stepped up. "If you have something to say, say it, Lardbelly."

Robuttnik turned a little red in the face. I snickered; I had to admit, I liked that insult. I almost made a note to try that one on my Robuttnik...but then I remembered that he was dead.

Robotnik ultimately decided to ignore that insult. "What was the name of the weapon you so utterly failed to retrieve?"

The insulting Sonic and many of the others winced. "Giant's Hand, so?"

"So what did Robo-Robotnik call his battle suit?"

"Giant Bo-" The other Sonic paused and frowned. After a few seconds, he said, "...You mean that thing used to be the Giant's Hand!"

I gasped and looked at the screen. That did explain a lot.

"How did Robutt-Robuttnik do that?" I asked.

"Did none of you notice the button on the side of the glove? If it is pressed, the Giant's Hand will tap into the subconscious of whoever pushed it and transform into a weapon of which shape will most reflect the individual's inner thoughts."

"You talk too much," said the other Sonic. I actually had to agree; half of that explanation had gone right over my head.

Robotnik sneered. "Well... Don't you rodents have a few worlds to save?"

"Are chili dogs an essential part of a complete meal?" I answered as some of us started heading out, "Are we the fastest things alive?"

"Can I save the day with no help?"

I stared at the other Sonic. "How big can your ego get?" I wondered out loud.

"Man, what is your problem?" I asked that other Sonic.

"What problem? I'm too cool to have one."

We were running as part of a battalion of Sonics, heading for an attack on Giant Borg. Not to my delight, I got stuck beside that Tails-Name-Caller. I had an ace up my sleeve though.

"Oh yeah? Are you so cool that you managed to defeat your Robuttnik like I did?"

A strange look appeared on his face. "...Yo-You defeated your Robotnik?"

I rolled my eyes. "And you said that I state the obvious. Of course I did."

"You mean you ki-killed him?"

"What else would I mean?"

"Why?"

"What kind of question is that? To free Mobius."

"But there could have been a cure!" he yelled, actually looking upset.

I raised an eyebrow. "A cure? For what?"

"To change him back."

"Whadayya mean 'change him back'?"

He paused for a moment, frowning. Finally, he whispered, "Robotnik... Was he never good in your world?"

I snorted. "Good! Ha! That'd be the day! Ha ha ha! Not even before he betrayed the king, I'll bet!"

"Then how come you're blue?"

"I was born this way, how else?"

"Well, I wasn't."

I stared at him, amazed. "Say what?"

"My Dr. Ivo Robotnik used to be Dr. Ovi Kintobor, a scientist dedicated to ridding Mobius of evil forever. He meant to achieve it by collecting seven objects called the Chaos Emeralds, which have the ability to absorb evil. Although he only got a hold of six, that didn't stop him from transferring most of the planet's evil into them.

"I met him by coming across his laboratory and decided to hang out with him for a bit. I helped him search for the seventh emerald in exchange for his experimenting with my sonic speed so that I could run faster. Once, I ran so fast on a treadmill, I made it explode, causing the colour of my fur to change from brown to blue and my spines to fuse together.

"Then one day, Kintobor tripped on a wire and fell into the machine that contained the Chaos Emeralds. The resulting explosion combined him, the evil from the emeralds and a rotten egg he had been holding into the evil Robotnik. I've been fighting him ever since."

I didn't know which shocked me more the fact that his Robotnik actually used to be good, that he used to be friends with him or that he used to not look cool.

"Giant Borg dead ahead!"

So it was. The mechanical giant was stomping around in a big field, probably looking for another town to destroy.

"Let's do it to it!" I excitedly shouted, "Last one to land a hit on Giant Borg is a slow-mo!"

Just then, Giant Borg turned around and spotted us. It fired off a volley of missiles.

"Whoa!" We barely got out of the way in time. "Hah! You missed us, Robo-Robotnik!"

"That's what you think, hedgehogs."

"Huh?" At that moment, we heard a whistling sound behind us so we turned our heads around.

"Yikes!" The missiles had turned around and were coming straight back towards us. Apparently, they were the heat-seeking kind.

"Hedgehog missile alert!" I yelled. "Bailing warp seven!"

We scrambled like maniacs and split up all over the field. One of the missiles decided I was a good target, however, and chased after me. What were the odds?

I eyed Giant Borg and remembered the time when I was in a similar situation with a Stealthbot ("Sonic Boom"). I smirked. "You're going down, Robo-Robotnik."

I whistled to the others who had missiles tailing them and motioned for them to follow me. We headed for Giant Borg, intending to lure the missiles right back to where they came from.

Robo-Robotnik, however, was not impressed or fooled. "Do you meddlesome hedgehogs actually think you can defeat me?"

"We don't think we can, we know we can!"

He responded by firing off another round of missiles.

I gasped. "Oh man!" Missiles both behind and in front of us! What were we going to do?

I almost slapped myself for my stupidity a moment later. The oldest trick in the book, how could I have forgotten that?

"Hey!" I hollered at the others, "Keep running towards the missiles. When I give the word, jump as high as you can! Got it?"

They seemed to understood my plan and grinned. "Got it!"

The missiles in front kept coming closer...forty feet...Robo-Robotnik was cackling...thirty feet...a bead of sweat rolled down my face...twenty feet...I could see my reflection in the metal...ten feet...

"Now!"

We jumped a good dozen feet up into the air, hoping the missiles would fly into each other and explode.

But they didn't.

At the very last second, they turned skywards, heading straight for us again, a mere two inches apart from each other! And there was no direction for us to go but down!

"Oh man, this is not cool!"

"You sound like Tails again!"

**Bam! **

With kicks, punches and shoves, several Sonics, including the one I had argued with, knocked the missiles into each other.

**Kaboom! **

The resulting explosions knocked us out of the air and we landed on the ground, momentarily stunned and wounded.

Robutt-Robuttnik noticed this and stomped over. Through glazed eyes, I saw Giant Borg lift a huge foot, obviously intending to squash us. "A few dozen down..." The foot started to come down. "...several hundred to go."

"That's what you think!"

The next thing I knew, I was in the arms of another Sonic. I didn't like being carried like this but I didn't protest. There was a great thump a second later as the Giant Borg's foot hit the ground.

Robo-Robotnik was furious. "You hedgehogs won't get away!" He started firing several lasers.

"Retreat! Retreat!"

Retreat? Were they crazy! We couldn't retreat! What about Mobius? And what would the others say?

Protests similar to my thoughts reached my ears then I heard this reply: "We need more reinforcements! Now fall back!"

I smirked grimly. "We'll get you next time, Robo-Robotnik! You hear me? Next time!"


	6. Fleetway Sonic's POV

Fleetway Timeline: Between Sonic the Comic #42 and Sonic the Comic #43

Chapter 6: Fleetway Sonic's POV

"We've failed, Sonic!" cried the princess. "Robo-Robotnik snatched the Giant's Hand out from under our noses! And now he and his Giant Borg are wreaking havoc across the face of Mobius, crushing everything in their path! We've got to stop them!"

This world's Sonic looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Tell me something I don't know, princess like how?"

I partially had to agree with him. Giant Borg was a bit tough. But I was sure it was not too tough for this hedgehog.

Oh and we were all back in this world's Robotnik's command centre by the way, doing nothing but watching Giant Borg wreak havoc on the big screen. I was not too thrilled about it, needless to say.

"This is all your fault!"

"No! It's yours!"

"No! Yours!"

While some Sonics were busy being depressed and down in the dumps, others were arguing with each other or even trading blows. Much as I would have liked to join in, I didn't for fear that the stress of fighting with someone who's literally my match would transform me into Super Sonic. Luckily, judging by the others, it seemed that I was the only one who could turn into an out-of-control, mad-with-power, golden hedgehog.

"If you hadn't let yourself and your Freedom Fighters get captured and turned into cyborgs, none of this would have happened, Cyber Sonic!"

"We were taken completely by surprise," argued Cyber Sonic. "And furthermore "

"Oh, be quiet!" shouted Sally, so loud was she that everybody stopped and gazed at her. "This is nobody's fault! Pointing fingers at one another won't get us anywhere!"

Then her voice took on a softer tone. "Why can't you guys act more like our little friends did before?" She pointed to the four midget Sonics, who, earlier, had succeeded in knocking over a humongous Sonic. "They're small but they know that by working together, the whole can be greater than the sum of its parts."

That was pretty corny. Me, work with the other doppelgangers? In your dreams, lady. Okay, maybe I did cooperate with a few others last time but that was before I figured out that none of them would transform into Super Sonic from the stress of a life-and-death situation.

"Hmmm Hey, wait a minute, I've got a idea!" yelled this world's Sonic, snapping his fingers. "Gather 'round, everyone, and listen closely "

We did, though some of us, including me, were reluctant and he told us his bold plan.

Moments later, we found ourselves heading towards Giant Borg's current location. To my surprise, I found myself actually chatting with this world's Sonic.

"Who was that lady?" I asked him.

"What, you don't know her? She's Princess Sally Acorn," he replied.

My jaw dropped and I gawked at him. "Did you say 'Princess Sally Acorn'?"

"Uh yeah. Why?"

"'Cause she looks and acts nothing like my Sally Acorn."

"Really? How?"

"One: she's not a princess; two: she's a squirrel; and three: she's a bit younger, thus a bit less mature. Say, your Sally doesn't have a brother by any chance, does she?"

"No, she's an only child. And by the way, my Sally's a squirrel too. Well, half of her is; the other half's a chipmunk."

"She's a hybrid?" Well, fancy that.

Just then, we heard a shout. "Whoa! Look at the size of that thing!"

We looked up and saw Giant Borg straight ahead.

"He's big alright!" yelled another Sonic. "But in my universe, I fought others who were even bigger and defeated them! Just as we shall defeat Robo-Robotnik and his Giant Borg!"

Robo-Lard-Bucket spotted us. "How typical of you to not give up no matter how high the odds are stacked in your opponent's favour."

"Look who's talking! We outnumber you!"

"It's quality that counts, not quantity, hedgehogs."

What a hypocrite. "Enough talk. Let's rumble!" I yelled.

What followed was a blur of missiles, Spin Attacks, laser beams, Spin Attacks, stomping and Spin Attacks. Sweat poured down my face as I hastily evaded every attack. Well, almost every attack. I got a few laser burns, bruises and cuts from some close shaves with death but nothing serious. The humiliating part was that sometimes other Sonics saved me from certain death or transformation. I hope my Freedom Fighters never find out.

After what seemed like forever, the time became ripe to put our plan into motion. I gave the signal and half of us, including me, turned tail and ran from the battlefield.

"Running away, are you?" called Robo-Robotnik. "Fine, retreat, you little rodents. No matter where you go, I will hunt you down, root you out and annihilate every last one of you."

While he was distracted, the other half crowded as close as they could to each other and started to swarm near Giant Borg's feet. "Even with our numbers cut down, we'll still beat you!"

Robo-Egg-Belly finally noticed them. "Spare me the false bravado, you red-white-and-blue buffoons. While I control the power of Giant Borg, you are all less than nothing!"

With a Mobius shaking 'thoom', Giant Borg slammed an oversized fist into the ground, knocking them all off their feet.

As the other Sonics lay there, pretending to be dazed, Giant Borg lifted a huge foot.

Robo-Robotnik was distracted once again; that was our cue. My half turned around and ran back towards Giant Borg. We had to do this right the first time. If not, we would never get another chance.

He, thankfully, didn't notice our approach. He was too preoccupied with taking out all the clustered Sonics in one stomp. "Farewell, my miniature enemies! It's been fun but the outcome was never in doubt!"

"Now!" I yelled. "While he's off-balance, let's hit him with everything we've got!"

And that's just what all of us did.

**Ker-raash!**

With a sound like thunder, Giant Borg was torn apart by the combined forces of our Super Sonic Spin Attacks and we (safely) fell alongside the wreckage in triumph.

"That's the end of Giant Borg!" yelled that other Sonic.

"But what about Robo-Robotnik?" questioned Sally, who, along with Cyber Sally, had arrived just in time to see Giant Borg's destruction.

A clanging sound made us turn our heads. There was Robo-Robotnik's tin head, bouncing along the ground like an ugly, giant egg. It finally came to a stop at this world's Sonic's feet.

Robo-Robotnik looked shocked. It seemed as if he hadn't really counted on being defeated, let alone scrapped. Typical. "This does not compute !"

With those final words, Robo-Robotnik's metallic eyes and mouth closed forever, never to open again.

Even if he probably was never good, I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. The other Sonic didn't seem to feel the same way though. Picking the head up, he smiled and said, "Alas, poor Robo Guess the big guy finally lost his head!"

"I'll take that..."

With a 'whoosh', Cyber Sonic swiped the head from the other Sonic.

"...and I won't be back!"

As if in response, an orange portal opened up nearby. Cyber Sonic and Cyber Sally walked towards it.

Before entering, he picked up a piece of Giant Borg. He turned around, looked at us, waved and said with a grin, "Hasta la vista, hedgehogs!"

Then they both jumped into the shimmering disc, which disappeared along with them.

"Incredible!" This world's Robotnik had arrived as well and was inspecting one of the portions of Giant Borg. "Upon 'destruction,' Giant Borg has broken down into interlocking parts, like a jigsaw puzzle! And they're mine! All mine!"

That's what he thought. We Sonics instantly surrounded him. "You were saying?"

"You can either leave in peace or leave in pieces like Robo-Robotnik. What will it be?"

"Curses!" he replied, looking around at us all in shock. "Foiled again!"

Though he departed without a part, the princess was still worried. "We can't leave these parts lying around; they could be connected to reform Giant Borg."

"I've got a great idea!" answered this world's Sonic. Again?

"Don't shove, there's plenty for all!"

As we Sonics exited this world in single file via another orange portal, we each picked up a Giant Borg puzzle piece from a huge pile. A nearby signpost said, "Souvenirs of the Great Battle. Own a piece of the 'bot."

"With its interlocking parts scattered to the four corners of creation," I overheard this world's Sonic saying, "I don't think we'll be hearing from Giant Borg anytime soon!"

The princess looked hesitant. "Are you sure the pieces will be safe with them?"

As the portal closed behind me (I was the last one to leave), I could barely make out that world's Sonic answering, "Hey, if you can't trust yourself, who can you trust?"

I couldn't help but smile. I had to admit, that was a good one.

* * *

Some Sonics would later find out that it had been Zonic the Zone Cop, another alternate version of themselves, who had been assisting them by opening and closing portals left and right.

Evil Sonic would escape and keep coming back multiple times to wreak havoc in some way or another before finally getting arrested by Zonic.

Unbeknownst to anyone at the time, Robo-Robotnik hadn't died at all; his memories had just been transported to an incomplete space station back in his homeworld instead. There he would remain for a period of time until Archie Robotnik would be teleported there by accident. While sending him home, Robo-Robotnik would scan his memories and learn the fate of Giant Borg. Using the piece of it in his world, he would build a new body and eradicate Mobotropolis entirely, including no-longer-Cyber Sonic.

Robo-Robotnik would secretly try to take over every universe in existence yet again but fail as before. He would then travel to the Archie Sonicverse upon hearing of the death of that world's Robotnik in an attempt to conquer it, not to mention fill the void in both his and Archie Sonic's life. His appearance would change and his body would be deroboticized later on by aliens.

Unfortunately, despite a second failure, Robo-Robotnik had still failed to learn the lessons of history.

* * *

The end...for now.

* * *

A/N: Wanna see more? Read 'Sonic United'.


End file.
